Zero Class
by CenterKT
Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia tidak sadar bahwa diri-nya berada dalam pertempuran sengit. Kelas-nya, kelas 2-7, merupakan kelas yang diasingkan di sekolah-nya sendiri. Asal muasal masalah? Belum terdeteksi. Menurut rumor yang beredar, semua itu hanya-lah karena masalah sepele antara Oh Sehun dan Wu Yi Fan. TaoRis/KrisTao. EXO. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zero Class

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia tidak sadar bahwa diri-nya berada dalam pertempuran sengit. Kelas-nya, kelas 2-7, merupakan kelas yang diasingkan di sekolah-nya sendiri. Asal muasal masalah? Belum terdeteksi. Menurut rumor yang beredar, semua itu hanya-lah karena masalah sepele antara Oh Sehun dan Wu Yi Fan. Tao tentu saja tak tinggal diam, menghadapi situasi itu. Based On 'Zero Class' by Pricillia A.W. TaoRis/KrisTao fic. EXO. BL.

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama buatan Pricillia A.W. Jadi yang udah baca buku itu mungkin akan merasa familiar dengan cerita ini.

A/N 2: Di sini Tao manggil orangtua-nya Mama dan Papa, bukan Umma atau appa seperti yang biasa-nya. Namun di narasi mungkin akan di sebut sang umma atau semacam-nya.

-CKT-

Helaan nafas terdengar berkali-kali di dalam mobil dengan suhu dingin pagi itu. Ada aura kekecewaan yang mencekam. Perasaan kekecewaan itu bercampur dengan sebuah paksaan di sana. Paksaan mengambil keputusan.

"Tao, kamu masih kesal ya, sama Mama dan Papa?" tanya Mama Tao, Leeteuk, dengan lembut di balik kemudi mobil sambil sesekali melirik kearah putra satu-satunya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hhh, kalau Tao jujur, iya, Ma. Tao masih kesal sama Mama dan Papa. Habis-nya, tiba-tiba aja Mama maksa Tao balik lagi ke Korea saat Tao udah kelas 2 SMA. Tao juga bentar lagi udah mau masuk semester dua di sana. Nanggung banget, Ma."

"Apa-nya yang nanggung, Tao-ie?" tanya Leeteuk sayang "Ini baru awal Oktober. Masih ada dua bulan sebelum naik semester dua, kan? Dan juga… pilihan untuk masuk SM High School sudah Mama pertimbangkan baik-baik."

"Baik-baik apa-nya?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Leeteuk setengah kesal "Mama masukkin aku ke sekolah itu hanya karena pemilik sekolah itu teman baik Mama, kan? Jadi tanpa persyaratan yang rumit aku bisa masuk sekolah itu."

Leeteuk menghela nafas-nya. Anak-nya memang begini. Kalau sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk ia akan berbicara 'kasar' pada Leeteuk. Kasar dalam artian memakai kata 'aku' dan tidak menatap sang Ibu ketika berbicara.

"Hmm, Mama belum cerita ya sama Tao. Tao masih ingat sama Kibum ahjumma dan Siwon ahjussi?"

"Tetangga kita waktu masih di sini itu, kan Ma? Hmm, iya. Tao masih ingat," jawab Tao pelan "Memang kenapa?"

"Mereka itu teman baik Mama, Tao. Mereka pemilik sekolah SM High School. Saat kita balik ke Korea, Mama langsung telfon Kibum ahjumma biar Tao bisa masuk sekolah mereka. Dan mereka langsung setuju. Kamu masih inget Sehun, kan? Sehun juga sekolah di situ."

Tao hanya diam. Mendengar nama Sehun, perasaan-nya sedikit membaik. Lagipula, kalau-pun ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Mama-nya, ia tak akan menang. Hmm, tapi tetap saja. Meninggalkan China, negara yang sudah ia tinggali selama lima tahun lama-nya itu sangat berat. Dan juga, setengah hati-nya masih tertinggal di sana.

Kembali ke Korea memang bukan pilihan-nya. Ini semua keputusan sepihak kedua orangtua-nya. Bahkan orangtua-nya sama sekali tak menanyakan perihal hal ini kepada-nya. Tiba-tiba saja suatu hari sang Mama mengepak semua barang-barangnya dan bilang kalau keesokan hari-nya mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Dan alasannya? Tentu saja bisnis.

Padahal di China, Tao sudah menemukan dunia baru bersama , dia harus rela meninggalkan orang itu dan teman-temannya di China. Memang Korea bukan Negara yang buruk, hanya saja… Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika ia menjejakkan kaki ke negeri ginseng ini.

Aneh memang, padahal Korea adalah tanah kelahiran Tao, tapi tidak ada rasa senang secuil-pun ketika ia kembali. Mungkin itu karena dia sudah sangat nyaman dengan kondisi di China.

"Oke Ma. Tapi… Minggu depan Maru ulangtahun dan-,"

"Tao," Leeteuk menatap Tao penuh arti "Mama udah bilang sama kamu, kan? Mama tidak suka kalau kamu deket-deket sama Maru, Kangjun, dan Rome, atau semua teman kamu di China dulu. Mereka baru SMA tapi kelakuannya udah kayak orang dewasa. Hobi ke klub-klub malam, lah, mempermainkan perasaan orang, dan juga suka bolos sekolah. Mereka bisa merusak kamu, Tao."

Karena omongan Mama-nya yang panjang lebar itu, Tao merasa amarah-nya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kecewa, marah, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Siapa yang tidak sedih kalau dilarang untuk berteman lagi dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap teman baik sendiri?

"Mama… Mama tau apa soal aku?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Leeteuk tajam "Bukannya Mama dan Papa cuma pikirin pekerjaan kalian? Maru, Kangjun, dan Rome mungkin memang bukan anak baik dalam persepsi Mama, tapi-,"

"Udah, Tao. Udah. Jangan bikin Mama kesel pagi-pagi gini," kata Leeteuk. Ia tau anak semata-wayangnya itu akan mengatakan bahwa teman-temannya itu pengertian dan lain sebagainya. Dan ia sangat tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu.

"Tapi Ma-,"

"_Stop talking about this, okay?!_" suara Leeteuk meninggi "Pokok-nya Mama ga akan ngijinin kamu buat deket-deket sama Maru dan kawan-kawannya itu!"

Akhirnya Tao hanya diam. Takut kalau Mama-nya akan membentak-nya lagi. Lagipula, ia tidak mau membuat darah Mama-nya mendidih pagi-pagi begini. Jadi… lebih baik ia diam.

-CKT-

Keluarga Tao memutuskan untuk pindah ke China saat anak itu berusia dua belas tahun. Alasan kepindahan mereka? Tentu saja karena sang Papa dipindah-tugaskan ke cabang di China. Karena kepindahan Papa-nya itu, perusahaan di China berkembang pesat. Membuat Papa mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak.

Akibat-nya, tiba-tiba saja setelah lima tahun lama-nya, ketika ia sudah merasa betah dengan kehidupan baru-nya di China, perusahaan di Korea memanggil sang Papa untuk kembali ke Korea, mengurusi perusahaan di sana. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat keluarga Tao harus pindah sekali lagi ke kota kelahiran namja bermata panda itu.

"Tao, ayo. Ini udah sampai di sekolah. Kenapa kamu masih melamun?" tanya Leeteuk heran ketika melihat putra satu-satunya itu

"Iya, Ma. Dan.. aku ga melamun."

Tao membuka pintu mobil perlahan. Malas, rasa-nya. Ia harus berusaha berbaur di lingkungan baru sekali lagi. Bahkan panggilan sang Mama sama sekali tidak diacuhkannya.

"Permisi," Tao menepuk pundak seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari-nya beberapa senti. Membuat Tao kaget juga. Pasal-nya, di China dulu, tidak ada orang yang menandingi tinggi-nya "Emm, maaf, ruang kepala sekolah-nya dimana, ya?"

Namja itu berbalik, dan membuat Tao harus memuji-nya sekali lagi. Wajah namja itu cukup tampan. Bahkan mungkin sangat tampan.

"Emm, anak baru, ya?" balas namja itu "Jalan aja lurus dari sini, pintu ruang kepala sekolah-nya mudah kok dikenalin. Soal-nya kaca sendiri."

"Makasih,"

Namja itu mengedikkan bahu-nya dan kembali berbalik. Tidak membalas ucapan terimakasih yang diucapkan oleh Tao.

'Menyebalkan,' batin Tao 'Kukira dia ramah. Ternyata… Hhh.'

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan namja itu lama-lama. Walaupun paras-nya cukup menarik, dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan juga wajah yang tampan itu, tetap saja Tao menaruh kesan pertama yang buruk karena sikap cuek dan tidak peduli yang dilemparkan oleh namja itu.

Kemudian Tao mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh namja itu. Dan benar saja, sampai-lah dia di ruang kepala sekolah. Saat itu, tampak-nya sedang berlangsung pertengkaran yang cukup 'panas' di dalam sana. Terjadi di antara dua wanita. Mungkin mereka guru di sini.

"Saya tidak mau kalau Jin Ki harus di pindah-kan ke kelas 2-7! Ibu kan tau, di sana murid laki-laki jauh lebih banyak daripada murid perempuan!"

"Astaga! Kenapa anda tidak juga mengerti? Perilaku Jin Ki sudah terlalu berlebihan! Dan juga, ia memang harus dimasukkan ke kelas 2-7, cepat, atau lambat!"

"Sshh!" terlihat seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur, seperti-nya sang kepala sekolah, menengahi pertengkaran tersebut karena melihat Tao yang terpaku di depan ruang kepala sekolah "Tidak pantas kalian bertengkar di sini. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh murid?"

Guru itu mempersilahkan Tao masuk dan memperkenalkan diri-nya pada Tao. Rupa-nya tebakannya salah. Guru itu bernama Hangeng Tan, biasa dipanggil Hangeng songsaengnim, dan merupakan guru bahasa Mandarin sekaligus wali kelas 2-7.

"Maafkan kekacauan yang harus-nya kamu tidak lihat. Dan… seperti-nya kamu murid baru, ya? Saya tidak pernah melihat kamu sebelum-nya."

"Hmm, iya, songsaengnim," balas Tao "Nama saya Huang Zi Tao. Kata nona Jung, petugas administrasi, saya harus menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini."

Usai membaca biodata singkat tentang Tao, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Hangeng berubah cerah. Seperti mendapat hadiah yang sudah ia tunggu daridulu.

"Jadi kamu pindahan dari Qingdao High School?" tanya Hangeng "Dan… kamu juga baru kelas 2, kan?"

"Wah, wah! Rupa-nya anda juga berpikiran sama seperti saya, kan, Hangeng songsaengnim?" tanya salah satu wanita yang bertengkar tadi "Kalau begini, anak baru ini masuk ke kelas 2-7 saja! Bukan-kah kelas itu memang kekurangan anak?"

"Tapi kan, dia na-,"

"Bagaimana, Hangeng songsaengnim?" tanya wanita tadi itu tanpa memperdulikan perkataan wanita berkacamata yang menjadi lawan bertengkar-nya tadi "Anak baru ini bisa masuk kelas 2-7, kan?"

Entah mengapa Tao menangkap sinyal kemenangan dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu. Memangnya, ada apa dengan kelas 2-7? Kenapa seperti-nya kelas itu seperti kelas yang tidak diinginkan, atau, diasingkan?

"Tenang, YoonA songsaengnim," kata Hangeng "Murid baru ini memang akan masuk kelas 2-7, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Jin Ki akan masuk kesana. Jika murid badung itu tidak mengubah kelakuannya, minggu depan 2-7 akan mendapatkan murid baru satu lagi."

Wanita yang bernama YoonA itu terlihat kesal. Namun ia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Hangeng mengantarkan Tao ke kelas-nya, kelas 2-7, kata-nya sekalian mengajar dua jam pelajaran pertama di sana. Posisi kelas 2-7 berada di ujung koridor dekat gudang sekolah. Di sebelah kelas itu, bukan-nya kelas lain, yang ada adalah tangga menuju lantai dua. Baru-lah, di sebelah tangga itu ada kelas 10.

Saat melintasi tangga, Tao dapat mendengar suara yang sangat ricuh berasal dari kelas 2-7. Bahkan saat ia dan Hangeng sudah masuk, suara ricuh itu tidak juga reda. Keadaan kelas terlihat kacau-balau. Bahkan ada namja yang naik ke atas meja dan menarikan tarian 'Nobody' milik Wonder Girls. Membuat Tao terkekeh pelan melihat-nya. Dan mata-nya berhenti pada seorang namja yang terlihat duduk tenang di dekat jendela, diam dan hanyut dalam buku bacaan-nya. Seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keributan yang diperbuat oleh teman-temannya itu.

Kericuhan berhasil diredam setelah Hangeng melemparkan penghapus kearah kerumunan yang dibuat oleh para murid di kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Apa kalian tidak dengar bunyi bel? Dan… mana Suho?"

"Suho mungkin terlambat, songsaengnim," kata lelaki yang naik keatas meja itu "Atau… Mungkin songsaengnim yang datangnya kepagian?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kencang oleh seorang namja yang terlihat berusaha mengatur nafas-nya. Tao memperhatikan namja itu. Tinggi-nya, emm, bukan meledek, tapi, cukup pendek. Namun wajah-nya cukup tampan.

"Chanyeol! Kai! Kalian berdua bohong, kan, soal ada rapat ketua kelas? Ga ada rapat pagi ini! Aish! Aku sampai naik ke lantai tiga! Jadi telat masuk, kan?! Untung Hangeng songsaengnim belum datang!"

"Suho, kenapa kamu telat di pelajaran saya?" tanya Hangeng, sedikit nada kesal tercipta di sana

Namja yang bernama Suho itu terlihat terkejut,"Maaf, songsaengnim. Saya sudah datang sejak jam setengah tujuh, songsaengnim. Padahal kelas kan dimulai jam tujuh. Tapi tadi tiga menit menjelang bel, Kai dan Chanyeol menyuruh saya untuk ke ruangan OSIS. Mereka bilang ada pertemuan ketua kelas."

"Heh? Kok bawa-bawa nama-ku?!" tanya namja yang tadi menarikan tarian 'Nobody' "Kai, tuh!"

"Apa-apaan sih, Yeol? Kok jadi aku sendiri?" tanya namja berkulit tan yang ada di sebelah-nya "Kan kau yang mengusulkan untuk mengerjai ketua kelas itu sesekali! Ehh, ups."

Hangeng menatap namja yang menari tadi dengan tatapan kesal, "Sudah, sudah! Bereskan meja kalian dan duduk di tempat masing-masing!"

Suara gesekan meja dan lantai kini terdengar. Dalam sekejap, kelas telah beres. Beres dari kekacauan akibat 'pesta' tadi. Tao masih terdiam di sebelah Hangeng. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan anak-anak di kelas-nya yang 'ajaib' semua.

"Wah. Hangeng songsaengnim bawa murid baru, ya? Kok ga dikenalin ke kita?"

"Tau tuh. Jangan-jangan Hangeng songsaengnim kalau dapat mainan baru ga mau bagi-bagi."

Kembali tawa keras membahana karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh namja yang menari tadi. Kelihatannya dia adalah _trouble maker_ di kelas ini.

Hangeng hanya dapat menghela nafas, seperti terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Huang Zi Tao, murid pindahan dari China…"

Belum selesai Hangeng berbicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang sangat keras. Terjadi ribut-ribut di baris kedua.

"Udah deh, Lu! Kamu ga usah sok jadi pahlawan! Kamu siapa, sih, emang-nya? Sok-Sok an belain Kyungsoo!"

"Heh! Apa-nya yang sok pahlawan? Bukannya kamu, yang sok pahlawan?! Emang kamu berhak ngatur-ngatur siapa yang boleh belain Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu-!"

Kedua namja yang duduk di barisan kedua itu sama-sama berdiri dan menatap lawan masing-masing dengan tatapan membunuh. Kelas kembali ricuh.

"_Here we go again! Luhan VS Ren! _Sebentar lagi pasti bakal jambak-jambakan! Haha!" ujar seorang namja lain-nya yang duduk di sebelah namja yang tadi pagi Tao liat tampak sangat tenang

"Emang kamu kira mereka perempuan? Haha!"

"Luhan! Ren! Stop! Kalian tidak menghormati saya di sini?" hardik Hangeng "Atau kalian mau menyelesaikan pertengkaran kalian dengan YoonA songsaengnim, eoh?!"

Kemudian, entah terkena sihir apa, ketika Hangeng mengucapkan nama 'YoonA songsaengnim' kedua namja itu langsung duduk di tempat-nya masing-masing. Membuat Tao berdecak kagum. Kagum bercampur heran.

"Hhh, baiklah. Tao, kamu bisa duduk di pojok sana? Di dekat jendela. Hanya itu satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di kelas ini. Dan juga, waktu pelajaran saya sudah terpotong dua puluh menit. Cepat sana kamu duduk!" kata Hangeng dengan nada memerintah dan juga sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di deretan paling belakang, dan juga paling pojok.

Ketika Tao menghitung, ternyata murid di kelas itu hanya dua puluh, kalau di hitung dengan diri-nya. Semua bangku sudah terisi. Tinggal bangku di baris paling belakang yang masih kosong. Dan deretan itu isi-nya namja-namja yang tadi terlihat tertawa paling keras. Bahkan namja yang menarikan 'Nobody' dan temannya, yang berkulit tan, juga duduk di sana. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, namja yang menarikan 'Nobody' itu duduk tepat di depan bangku-nya!

"Aduh, Hangeng songsaengnim tau aja. Barisan kami memang butuh seorang namja manis untuk menjadi pemanis, haha," ujar namja berkulit tan yang kini menahan tawa-nya

"Hai, aku Chanyeol," kata namja yang menari 'Nobody' tadi sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"Dan aku Kai," kata namja berkulit tan itu

"Tao," jawab Tao singkat sambil menyalami tangan kedua namja itu

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Kai seolah berfikir. Membuat Tao mengerutkan dahi-nya heran. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli dengan tingkah sahabat-nya yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

"Chan. Aku baru ingat, bukannya bangku di sebelah Tao itu bangku-nya Kris, kan?" tanya Kai "Kris-kan ga pernah suka kalau ada siapa-pun duduk di sebelah-nya."

"Benar juga, Kai," kata Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas "Tapi… Kris mana? Hibernasi di UKS lagi, ya?"

"Chanyeol, Kai. Kalau kalian masih mau mengobrol, lebih baik di luar saja. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi anak-anak yang ingin belajar!" tegur Hangeng dengan tegas.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Kai membalikkan badan-nya, Tao dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Lebih tepat-nya gumam-kan.

"Hhh, seperti ada anak-anak yang ingin belajar saja di kelas ini."

-CKT-

"_Welcome to Zero Class, Tao. _Tempat dimana orang-orang yang bukan siapa-siapa berada," kata seorang namja, kalau tidak salah nama-nya Xiumin

Tao mengerutkan alis-nya ketika mendengar 'sambutan' dari Xiumin. Apa tadi namja ini bilang? Tempat dimana orang yang bukan siapa-siapa berada? Kenapa Tao merasa makin aneh dengan kelas-nya sendiri?

"Jarang-jarang ada yang dapat sambutan hangat di sini. Apalagi dari Xiumin," kata seorang namja berpostur mungil yang berwajah cantik yang mendekati Tao sambil memasang senyuman-nya. Ah, Tao sangat ingat dengan namja ini. Ini-kan namja yang tadi pagi membuat keributan karena menggebrak meja. Nama-nya Luhan, seingat Tao.

"Luhan, apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Xiumin sambil mencubit pipi Luhan pelan. Membuat namja cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lu, aku kan tidak mencubit-nya sekeras itu," kata Xiumin dengan tatapan minta maaf "Maaf, ya?"

"Tidak usah minta maaf pada-nya, Xiu," kata seorang namja lain, dan Tao juga ingat betul siapa namja ini. Ren, orang yang menjadi lawan bertengkar Luhan tadi pagi "Orang itu memang terlalu berlebihan."

Luhan menatap tajam Ren sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Sesaat tadi Xiumin menatap-nya tajam. Seolah mengatakan tidak-usah-meladeni-namja-itu-atau-kau-akan-kupukul. Begitu.

"Hmm, kok hawa-nya jadi panas gini, ya?" hanya itu yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai balasan.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, semua orang yang berada di barisan Tao menghambur keluar kelas. Hanya Tao yang masih duduk manis sambil mencatat penjelasan Hangeng di papan tulis. Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal menghampiri diri-nya.

Selanjut-nya kelas pun kembali diwarnai keramaian. Luhan dan Ren kembali adu-mulut, karena alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Tao. Padahal Xiumin sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghentikan adu-mulut antara kedua namja yang sama-sama memiliki wajah cantik itu. Tao merasa asyik melihat-nya. Tentu saja, jarang-jarang ia mendapat tontonan seperti itu.

"Jangan shock ya ngeliat adegan kayak gitu," kata salah seorang namja yang tadi menghampiri-nya "Udah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari di sini. Dan, oh ya. Nama-ku Baekhyun." Sama seperti Chanyeol, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Nama-ku Tao," kata Tao sambil mengulas senyum-nya "Dan… umm, boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Mau tanya apa? Kalau bisa jawab, ya aku jawab," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat

"Umm, begini. Kenapa Luhan sama Ren bertengkar terus?" tanya Tao. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganjal di otak-nya berhasil ia keluarkan juga "Aku lihat mereka bahkan ga pernah akur."

"_It's a secret_," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum misterius "Tanya yang lain aja, oke?"

"Humm, oke…" Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepala-nya "Kalau diperhatikan, jumlah murid di kelas ini sedikit, ya? Padahal di kelas lain kelihatannya banyak banget murid-nya. Bahkan mungkin satu kelas ga cukup nampung semua murid itu."

"Justru malah asyik!" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang "Kelas jadi luas, kan? Ga pengap."

"Baekhyun, aku serius," kata Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan serius-nya.

"Oke, oke. Kamu dengar sendiri, kan, kalau Xiumin bilang kelas ini '_Zero Class_'. Kelas tempat anak-anak terbuang eksis di sekolah ini."

"Jadi, maksudnya 'bukan siapa-siapa' itu anak terbuang?"

"Yup."

Tao menghela nafas. Kalau kelas-nya ini dibilang kumpulan anak terbuang, berarti diri-nya juga terbuang? Astaga.

"Yang dibilang sama Baekhyun itu ga seburuk kelihatan-nya," tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tadi Tao lihat tidak ikut kericuhan, yang hanyut dengan buku-nya, menghampiri meja Tao dan ikut dalam obrolan.

"Umm… jadi, kelas kita ini, semacam kelas terasing, gitu? Kelas buat mereka-mereka yang terbuang?" Tao mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Walaupun aku tidak ingin membenarkan hal itu, yah, kenyataan berbicara begitu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris

"Baekkie! Kenapa buka kartu gitu sama murid baru?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam pembicaraan. Rupa-nya pertengkarannya dengan Ren sudah usai. Membuat Tao menyesal tidak ikut menyaksikan akhir dari pertengkaran yang menurut-nya seru itu. Mungkin yang menyelesaikan adalah Xiumin, dilihat dari cara Xiumin mengikuti langkah Luhan. "Jangan bikin dia ga betah."

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Karena tidak begitu suka dikerubungi, Tao memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai. Membuat teman-teman baru-nya itu mengikuti langkah-nya. Pegal juga, berdiri terus.

"Sekarang kelas kita genap 20 orang. Tapi, seperti yang kamu lihat, murid perempuan di kelas ini sedikit sekali. Hampir ga ada malahan. Cuma ada Amber sama Minzy yang gaya-nya seperti namja betulan."

"Walaupun gitu, menurut-ku, suatu kehormatan kamu bisa gabung di kelas ini. Kelas 2-7. Kelas yang _beda_ dari kelas lain!" kata Luhan dengan penekanan di kata 'beda'.

"Iya, saking beda-nya, bahkan para guru juga membeda-bedakan kita."

"Maksud-nya?"

Sebelum Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, atau Xiumin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja datang dan mengerutkan alis melihat kelima namja yang tengah duduk di lantai itu.

"Sejak kapan tempat-ku dijadikan tempat untuk mengobrol?" tanya namja itu dingin "Dan… ini tas siapa?"

Namja itu, yang ternyata Tao ingat sebagai orang yang ia tanyai dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah berada, mengangkat tas bermotif panda milik Tao dengan gaya seolah-olah tas Tao adalah benda paling haram di muka dunia ini. Membuat Tao mengangkat alis-nya kesal.

"Itu tas Tao, Kris. Murid baru di kelas ini," kata seorang namja yang Tao tidak kenal sebelum-nya, yang berada di depan kelas "Salah sendiri kamu ga ada di kelas pas jam pelajaran Hangeng songsaengnim. Jadi kelewatan acara pengenalan murid baru ini."

"Wah, Lay. Kenapa ga kamu tukeran bangku aja sama murid baru? Kasihan kalau anak baru itu jadi mainan-nya anak-anak di barisan itu. Kan kamu tau sendiri kalau mereka itu macam penjahat semua."

Lay berdecak kesal sambil melihat Suho tajam. Membuat yang ditatap hanya dapat mengedikkan bahu. Tidak takut sama sekali.

"Udah perhatian aja, ya?" tanya Lay "Curiga jadi-nya. Jangan-jangan… kamu ada perasaan apa-apa sama murid baru itu?"

"Udah, deh. Jangan bikin panas suasana," kata Luhan tiba-tiba "Tao emang kasihan. Baru masuk kelas ini udah dapat jatah ga enak buat duduk di bangku ini. Deket para 'penjahat'."

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai, yang sudah berada di kelas, langsung menatap tajam Luhan. Yang ditatap sendiri sih, biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah sering mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Entah dari keluarga-nya, guru-nya, ataupun teman-temannya. Ia seakan sudah kebal.

"Udahlah, Kris, biarin aja murid baru itu duduk di sebelah-mu. Sekalian biar jadi pemanis di barisan kita. Kan kau tau, kalau namja-namja di barisan kita sama sekali tak ada yang ber-tipe uke. Seme semua."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Tao tersentak kaget. Apa kata-nya? Ia dibilang… uke? Tao tau itu adalah sebutan untuk 'bottom' di hubungan Yaoi. Tapi, ya ampun. Diri-nya dibilang uke? Ia tidak percaya.

Ia memang tidak baru dalam dunia Yaoi. Kedua orangtua-nya bahkan merupakan pasangan Yaoi. Leeteuk, Mama-nya, memang merupakan seorang namja. Begitu pula dengan sang Papa, Kangin, yang juga seorang namja. Tao sendiri… ia tidak tau apakah ia straight atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, ia belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada siapa-pun seumur hidupnya ini. Ah, iya. Ia lupa pada Sehun. Ia kan dulu 'pernah' memiliki suatu ketertarikan aneh pada sahabat masa kecil-nya itu.

Kris menghela nafas-nya kasar. Benar juga kata Chanyeol. Barisan-nya memang butuh seorang 'pemanis'. Lagipula ia sudah bosan melihat namja-namja yang sama sekali tidak manis di barisan-nya itu. Dan akhirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menganggukan kepala-nya.

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Ia sudah khawatir saja kalau namja tinggi itu akan mengusir-nya dan menyuruh-nya untuk mencari tempat duduk lain. Ia sudah cukup nyaman duduk di situ, walaupun terletak di belakang dan paling pojok, pula. Tapi ia sudah cukup puas.

Dan sepenglihatan Tao, Kris adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di kelas. Lihat saja, hampir separuh murid yang berada di kelas tak berkutik ketika melihat Kris mengangkat tas Tao. Seolah-olah mereka akan berubah menjadi debu ketika berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Santai, oke?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris "Lagian, salah kamu sendiri, kan? Bolos pelajaran Hangeng songsaengnim segala. Padahal kamu kan bisa protes, jadi-nya Tao ga akan duduk di situ."

Bel musik kemudian berbunyi, menghentikan suasana mencekam yang smpat mendera kelas 2-7. Kris lalu mendudukkan diri-nya kasar di tempat-nya. Membuat Tao sedikit takut untuk kembali ke tempat duduk-nya.

"Udah, ga usah takut," kata Xiumin sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduk-nya, mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain "Kris ga akan makan kamu."

Tao tau itu, jelas. Mana mungkin Kris akan memakan-nya. Kecuali Kris itu seorang kanibal, dan, yeah. Mana ada kanibal yang akan diterima di sekolah ini? Kecuali kalau kanibal itu sangat pintar ber-akting.

Tapi, Tao masih merasa aneh. Kenapa kelas-nya disebut dengan '_Zero Class_'? Dan juga… semua orang di dalam kelas itu seperti tunduk pada satu komando. Membuat Tao merasa sangat pening memikirkannya.

Yang pasti, tujuan Tao sudah bulat. Ia bertekad akan menyelidiki sendiri 'keajaiban' kelas-nya itu. Serta alasan mengapa para guru seperti-nya begitu anti terhadap kelas 2-7.

-CKT-

Mianhae udah nge-post FF baru padahal yang WGM belum dilanjut. Mianhae *deepbow*

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Zero Class

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia tidak sadar bahwa diri-nya berada dalam pertempuran sengit. Kelas-nya, kelas 2-7, merupakan kelas yang diasingkan di sekolah-nya sendiri. Asal muasal masalah? Belum terdeteksi. Menurut rumor yang beredar, semua itu hanya-lah karena masalah sepele antara Oh Sehun dan Wu Yi Fan. Tao tentu saja tak tinggal diam, menghadapi situasi itu. Based On 'Zero Class' by Pricillia A.W. TaoRis/KrisTao fic. EXO. BL.

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama buatan Pricillia A.W. Jadi yang udah baca buku itu mungkin akan merasa familiar dengan cerita ini.

-CKT-

Hari pertama ia bersekolah di SM High School dicatat sebagai hari paling buruk dalam ingatan Tao. Masuk ke kelas dengan murid yang begitu 'ajaib', tingkat kesusahan pelajaran yang juga jauh berada di atas pelajarannya di China dulu. Dan yang paling Tao benci, pelajaran menghitung di SM High School lebih cepat beberapa materi dibanding di sekolah-nya dulu. Membuat Tao harus mendekam di kelas lebih lama daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia belum menyelesaikan soal menghitung yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun songsaengnim, guru pelajaran menghitung di SM High School. Padahal teman-temannya sudah lama pergi. Membuat ia menjadi sangat kesal dan otak-nya menjadi lebih lambat berfikir.

Ya, pelajaran menghitung memang pelajaran terakhir pada hari itu. Membuat Tao masih mendekam di kelas, dan belum boleh pulang. Tao ingin sekali kabur, sebenar-nya. Tapi Kyuhyun songsaengnim merupakan guru yang menerapkan aturan 'kalau tugas belum selesai, belum boleh pulang'. Walaupun sampai harus bermalam di sekolah, Kyuhyun songsaengnim rela menunggu Tao.

"Songsaengnim, saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas ini. Di sekolah saya yang dulu, materi-nya belum sampai sini."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang daritadi? Jadi saya bisa menyuruh Kyungsoo mengajari kamu. Ya sudah, kamu pulang saja. Kumpulkan tugas itu pada saya, apa ada-nya. Lain kali kalau seperti ini lagi, saya yakin saya akan menghukum kamu!"

"Baik, songsaengnim. Saya akan berusaha mengejar ketinggalan."

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun songsaengnim, Tao segera membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Tao melirik jam yang ada di kelas-nya, jam tiga. Mama-nya akan menjemput-nya jam setengah empat, karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurus-nya terleih dahulu.

Agar tidak bosan saat menunggu Mama-nya, Tao memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah baru-nya. Rute pertama-nya adalah naik ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua, berjejer ruang kelas, cukup banyak. Dan membuat Tao paham, kalau kelas-nya berada di lantai bawah karena seluruh lantai dua sudah terisi kelas.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat di lantai dua, Tao naik ke lantai tiga. Pengaturan kelas-nya tidak berbeda jauh dengan lantai dua. Hanya saja, diujung koridor terdapat ruang OSIS. Ketika Tao mengintip dari jendela luar, ia dapat melihat kalau seperti-nya di ruang OSIS sedang terjadi rapat.

"Tao…?" tegur seseorang dari belakang, membuat Tao kaget.

Tao kemudian berbalik, dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang mengagetkannya itu. Oh Sehun. Tetangga serta sahabat-nya yang dulu selalu berada di samping-nya, kecuali untuk waktu pribadi Tao. Walau sudah lima tahun tidak pernah bertemu, Tao masih sangat hafal sosok Sehun.

"Se-Sehunnie?" Tao membelalakkan mata-nya kaget "Ya ampun! Aku tadi sempat ga ngenalin kamu. Kamu berubah! Jadi lebih tinggi!"

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Mau ikut rapat?"

Tao menatap Sehun polos, "Sehunnie, harus-nya kalau ketemu teman nanya kabar dulu, dong! Ini kenapa malah cuek?"

Ketika Sehun ingin menjawab pertanyaan-nya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, dan muncul-lah se-sosok namja dengan wajah manis-nya, membuat Tao sedikit kaget. Hey, kenapa banyak sekali namja manis di sini?

Sekilas Tao dapat melihat kantung mata yang berada di wajah namja itu. Membuat Tao merasa namja itu sedikit mirip dengan-nya.

"Hunnie, kok kamu ga masuk? Malah asyik mengobrol di luar?"

Sehun tersenyum pada namja itu. Senyum yang dulu Tao sering lihat. Senyum sayang yang sering Sehun lemparkan pada-nya dulu.

"Iya, Hyunnie. Aku mau masuk, kok," kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambut namja itu lembut. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali menatap Tao, menelusuri tubuh namja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti-nya ia masih belum sepenuh-nya percaya kalau Tao sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa, Tao merasa kalau Sehun sudah bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang sudah tidak dikenali-nya lagi. Pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sejak lima tahun lama-nya. Jeda yang tanpa Tao ketahui telah mengubah Sehun menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari sahabat yang ada di benak-nya selama ini.

'Kemana Sehun yang selalu ramah dan selalu menyapa-ku dengan hangat? Atau mungkin… Hunnie masih marah karena kepindahan-ku yang tiba-tiba ke China?' batin Tao

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Sehun telah masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS tanpa mengatakan apapun pada-nya. Pamit saja tidak. Tao merasa kalau Sehun telah benar-benar berubah.

Tao pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu, menunggu Mama-nya di dekat gerbang sekolah, tempat tadi pagi Mama menurunkannya. Dalam pikirannya, Tao masih menerka-nerka sosok Sehun yang tadi ditemui-nya. Apa hanya fatamorgana? Atau semacam delusi? Tapi… mengapa kelihatannya nyata sekali?

Apa namja itu tidak mengenali-nya lagi? Pasal-nya saat terakhir bertemu, Tao lebih pendek daripada Sehun, dan sekarang, ia telah lebih tinggi daripada sahabat-nya itu. Dan juga, dulu rambut Tao masih berwarna hitam legam. Sekarang? Telah ada sedikit warna merah di rambut-nya. Tapi, Sehun kan sahabat masa kecil-nya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenali sosok Tao.

"Hei, kenapa nge-lamun?" seseorang berdiri di samping Tao "Kenapa? Merenungi nasib pelajaran Kyuhyun songsaengnim?"

Ketika Tao menoleh, Tao dapat melihat sosok Kai di samping-nya. Sosok teman baru-nya yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Dan… Tao memang belum terlalu akrab dengan Kai, membuat Tao sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kai menegur-nya.

"Eh, Kai. Bikin kaget aja. Hhh, aku benar-benar angkat bendera putih deh kalau soal hitung-menghitung. Dari dulu aku lemah soal hitung-hitungan, dalam bentuk apapun."

"Maaf ya, tadi aku ga bisa bantu apa-apa," kata Kai dengan raut wajah bersalah "Raut wajah kamu tuh keliatannya panik banget. Kayak orang yang bentar lagi ditemak mati pas ngerjain soal menghitung tadi."

Ketika raut wajah bersalah Kai berubah dengan raut wajah geli, Tao segera menonjok lengan Kai pelan, tidak sungguhan, tentu saja.

"Udah tau wajah-ku kayak begitu, bukannya ditolongin malah dijadiin objek hinaan. Tega banget sama anak baru kayak aku."

"Kau kan warga baru 2-7, jadi kamu harus ngikutin iklim di sana. Harus bisa kerja di bawah tekanan tanpa ada yang bantu. Ini sih, biasa aja. Kamu belum tau aja, akan ada yang lebih menyusahkan daripada hal sepele kayak gini. Lebih ribet daripada soal menghitung ini."

"Maksud-nya? Tao mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kai.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, tiba-tiba mobil yang tidak Tao kenali meluncur di depan Tao. Setelah kaca depannya diturunkan, kepala Chanyeol menyeruak ke luar.

"Astaga Kai! Dicariin kemana-mana, ternyata malah di sini sama Tao. Mau nyuri _start_, ya?"

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan Chanyeol, Kai menoleh kearah Tao, "Duluan, ya. Pikirin baik-baik perkataan tadi." Kai masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dan Tao baru sadar, kalau yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Kris, teman sekelas-nya yang duduk di sebelah-nya.

Ketika mobil itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan Tao, tak lama kemudian, mobil milik Mama-nya muncul. Tanpa waktu lama, Tao langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kembali termenung memikirkan kata-kata Kai barusan. Tak dihiraukan-nya ocehan Mama-nya tentang betapa beruntung-nya ia dapat masuk ke SM High School, selain karena ia memang sedang merenungkan hal lain, ia juga tak merasa beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah itu.

-CKT-

Hari kedua ia sekolah, Mama-nya tak dapat mengantarkan diri-nya. Tentu saja. Dengan alasan bisnis, Tao sudah tak dapat merengek lagi. Urusan bisnis itu tentu saja akan menang. Tao jadi meragukan sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang lebih penting, sih?

Dan karena ia terlambat bangun, dan juga dengan faktor Mama-nya yang tak mengantarkannya itu, Tao baru sampai di sekolah jam delapan tepat. Padahal kelas-nya sudah dimulai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Membuat Tao mendumel kesal karena-nya.

Salahkan jam weker-nya dan juga Mama-nya yang tidak membangunkannya. Kalau saja ia tidak teringat dalam tidur-nya kalau ia harus sekolah, mungkin Tao masih tidur sampai saat ini.

Tao hanya bisa pasrah ketika salah seorang guru menggiring-nya menuju lapangan, bergabung dengan murid-murid lain yang telat. Kira-kira ada enam orang yang telat, diantara-nya ada Kris. Tao langsung berdecak kesal ketika melihat tubuh tinggi namja itu.

Tao dapat melihat Kris tengah mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_-nya. Membuat Tao sedikit kagum, karena namja itu berani melanggar peraturan tepat di depan hidung guru-nya sendiri.

"Hhh, masih zaman, ya, hukuman kayak gini buat orang yang telat?" tanya Tao sambil menyelip di sebelah Kris. Yang diajak berbicara hanya manggut-manggut.

Kelihatannya namja itu sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_-nya, membuat Tao sadar kalau sebenarnya Kris sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan-nya. Membuat Tao kesal dan mencubit lengan Kris.

"Aduh!" seru Kris tiba-tiba, dan membuat ia melepaskan _earphone_-nya. Mencari siapa yang berani mencubit lengan-nya.

"Maaf," kata Tao pelan. Ia sedikit takut juga melihat raut wajah marah Kris "Aku… aku hanya mau bertanya. Memang-nya masih zaman ya, hukuman kayak gini buat orang yang telat?"

"Ternyata kamu," kata Kris sambil menghela nafas-nya "Kenapa harus cubit-cubit segala? Bisa nanya baik-baik, kan?"

"Tadi aku sudah nanya baik-baik tapi kau tidak menjawab-nya, bahkan mungkin kau tidak dengar," gumam Tao kesal

Bukannya menyahut, Kris malah memperhatikan penampilan Tao saat ini. Ia menggunakan tas bermotif panda yang sama dengan kemarin, dan jaket yang juga bermotif panda. Membuat Kris memahami kalau murid baru di kelas-nya itu adalah penyuka panda. Dan… namja ini memakai parfum. Memakai parfum. Mengingatkan Kris akan kebiasaan seseorang. Hanya sedikit namja yang memiliki kebiasaan memakai parfum, bukan?

"Kayak-nya anak TK ga pindah kesini, deh. Kayak-nya kamu salah masuk gedung, saeng."

Tao langsung melirik Kris tajam, "Kamu bilang aku anak TK?"

"Kalau merasa."

"Cihh," Tao berdesis kesal "Kalau aku anak TK, lalu kamu apa? Om-om?"

Belum sempat Kris membalas perkataan Tao, guru piket dengan tampang killer itu membentak mereka berdua, "Hei! Kalian berdua yang dibelakang, malah sibuk sendiri. Sudah tau telat, tapi kenapa tidak instropeksi diri? Dan juga… Kris! Ini sudah berapa kali kamu telat, eoh?!"

Tao menatap Kris kesal, "Ck. Kamu sih, ngajak ribut aja. Reputasi-ku makin jelek deh di sini."

"Hei, dengar, ya. Selama kamu sekolah di sini dan masuk ke kelas 2-7, reputasi-mu ga akan bisa bagus di mata guru-guru."

Guru piket itu kemudian mendekati Tao, padahal Tao sudah ingin membalas perkataan Kris, "Kamu murid baru di sini? Saya ga pernah ngeliat kamu."

"Hmm, iya, songsaengnim. Nama saya Huang Zi Tao."

"Kelas berapa kamu?"

"2-7."

Guru itu seketika menatap Tao tidak percaya, kemudian berubah dingin. "Oh, kamu murid baru yang dibicarakan YoonA songsaengnim kemarin. Pantas, baru sehari saja sudah telat."

Tao mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Dia memang melakukan pelanggaran karena terlambat, tapi mengapa… ketika Tao mengucapkan diri-nya duduk di kelas 2-7, guru itu kelihatan menjadi dingin begitu?

"Sudah terlambat, malah mengobrol sendiri di belakang. Lebih baik sekarang kamu dan Kris lari keliling lapangan lima kali. Cepat!"

Kris langsung melaksanakan perintah guru piket itu, Jessica, nama-nya. Sedangkan Tao? Ia hanya dapat terdiam. Ia baru terlambat sehari dan hukuman-nya sudah separah itu? Dan juga… kenapa anak-ana lain yang terlambat sama sekali tidak dihukum? Malah disuruh langsung masuk ke kelas. Membuat Tao merasa kalau guru-nya bertindak tidak adil.

Dengan kesal, akhir-nya Tao menaruh tas-nya dan kemudian menyusul Kris yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan-nnya.

"Emm, kenapa anak-anak lain yang telat kayak kita, disuruh langsung masuk aja? Kenapa ga lari juga?" Tao berlari mencoba mengimbangi Kris. Langkah-nya ia buat panjang dan cepat agar dapat mengimbangi namja tinggi itu.

Ketika Tao menoleh kearah Kris, ternyata telinga namja itu kembali tertutup dengan _earphone_. Membuat Tao menghela nafas kesal. Ia mengambil nafas perlahan lalu…

"KRIS! KAMU BISA GA SIH DENGERIN ORANG NGOMONG? HARGAIN AKU SEDIKIT, DONG!"

Anak-anak kelas 10 –Tao tidak yakin jelas itu kelas 10 berapa- yang pagi itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lapangan olahraga, sontak mencari sumber teriakan kras barusan. Kris, yang ternyata masih tidak mendengar teriakan Tao, heran begitu melihat murid-murid kelas 10 yang memperhatikannya sambil sesekali berbisik dengan temannya. Kris langsung menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang terlihat tengah terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafas-nya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kamu masih nanya aku kenapa?! Aku paling benci kalau lagi ngomong sama orang ga ditanggapin! Dan ini? Didengar aja ga! Serasa ngomong sama benda mati, tau ga?" tanya Tao kesal "Tapi…"

Belum selesai Tao berbicara, Kris sudah membekap mulut-nya. Kini wajah namj tinggi itu hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajah-nya.

"Kamu tadi tanya apa? Kan udah dibilang kalau mau nanya baik-baik, bisa, kan?"

Tao melepaskan bekapan Kris dengan kasar. "Kenapa murid lain yang telat ga di kasih hukuman kayak kita? Ga adil." Tao memberi penekanan di setiap kata.

Kris hanya tersenyum miring. "Ini hanya permulaan, tuan panda. Sekolah ini ga mengenal kata keadilan. Apalagi buat murid kelas 2-7. Sabar aja, menghadapi nasib-mu sebagai murid kelas 2-7, 'kay?"

Setelah itu, Kris meninggalkan Tao dan mulai berlari lagi.

-CKT-

Tangan Tao pegal bukan main, begitu pula dengan kaki-nya. Ternyata sehabis dihukum lari tadi, pelajaran pertama di kelas-nya adalah pelajaran YoonA songsaengnim. Dan guru itu sangat membenci keterlambatan. Terutama, keterlambatan yang _dilakukan oleh kelas 2-7_. Entah-lah, para guru seperti mempunyai dendam tersendiri pada kelas-nya itu.

Sebagai hukuman keterlambatan, YoonA songsaengnim menyuruh Kris dan Tao untuk merangkum bab 5, bab yang tengah dipelajari saat itu. Dan, lebih parah-nya lagi, harus selesai dalam waktu pelajaran itu juga. Membuat tangan Tao sangat pegal karena-nya, tapi, saat melihat Kris, namja itu terlihat sangat tenang. Ia bahkan masih mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya.

"Tao, kok kamu bisa telat tadi? Bareng sama Kris, lagi," Xiumin menghampiri meja Tao dan duduk di tempat Chanyeol, yang berada tepat di depan Tao. Tempat Chanyeol tentu saja sudah kosong, makhluk itu telah meninggalkan kelas sejak bel istirahat berdering.

"Hhh, aku bangun kesiangan, Xiu. Kalau masalah barengan sama Kris… aku ga tau," rupa-nya Tao masih merasa kesal pada Kris, karena-nya, saat ia mengucapkan nama Kris, yang teringat alah diri Kris yang tadi tidak mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Asyik dong, lari bareng sama Kris?"

"Lah? Darimana asyik-nya?" Tao mengerutkan dahi "Dan… ngomong-ngomong, aku heran sama sikap Jessica songsaengnim. Kok cuma aku sama Kris yang dihukum? Sedangkan anak-anak lain yang juga terlambat malah dibiarin masuk kelas gitu aja."

"Nah. Itu-lah _kelebihannya_ masuk kelas 2-7. Bisa olahraga pagi gratis," kata Xiumin sambil tertawa kecil

"Tuh, kan. Dari kemarin pada ngomong gitu semua. Aku jadi makin ngerasa ada 'sesuatu' sama kelas ini. Sesuatu yang bikin kels ini beda dari kelas yang lain."

"Nah, itu kamu udah tau.

"Aku ga tau, Xiu," Tao menghela nafas-nya "Itu hanya feeling-ku. Oke? Aku ga tau semua yang terjadi di sini. Aku bahkan ga tau sebenarnya apa yang _sedang_ terjadi!"

Xiumin menghela nafas-nya, kemudian melihat situasi kelas. Di sana hanya ada dia dan Tao. Yang lain sudah pergi ke kantin, atau ke tempat lain.

Kemudian mengalir-lah sedikit cerita Xiumin mengenai kelas mereka. Kelas yang jadi pilihan terakhir para guru untuk mengajar, anak-anaknya dominan 'ajaib' semua dan punya catatan 'hitam'. Sebagian besar juga tidak memiliki kuasa di sini, dalam kata lain, mereka bukan penyumbang tetap di sekolah ini. Bahkan mungkin, kelas ini adalah hal terburuk dari semua hal buruk di sekolah ini.

"Maka-nya kelas ini dijuluki _Zero Class_. Kelas nol. Kelas kosong. Kelas yang ga berarti apa-apa. Kelas ini tuh tempat bagi murid yang bukan siapa-siapa dan ga memiliki pengaruh apapun di sekolah ini."

"Hmm… jadi semua ini… tentang kekuasaan dan uang?"

"_Not all_," kata Xiumin "Kamu liat sendiri kan murid-murid di kelas ini? Ada-kah yang beres dan wajar?"

"Hmm…," Tao berfikir sesaat "Ada, kok. Ketua kelas, kan?"

"Menurut-ku, ya, kelas ini akan dibilang kelas 'normal' kalau punya empat puluh persen murid seperti ketua kelas kita, Suho. Dan ini? Mungkin hanya dua puluh persen, Tao. Lagipula, Suho masuk ke kelas ini bukan karena kemauan-nya. Dia hanya seperti kamu. Karena terpaksa."

"Ada juga Kyungsoo. Ada Baekhyun, dan juga… siapa yang kemarin ngomong di depan kelas? Yang ngomong kalo Suho… err…"

"Itu? Lay. Kalo Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun… Hmm, mereka kayak-nya punya alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini. Kalau Lay? Dia hanya mau mengejar 'sesuatu'."

"Dan kamu juga, Xiu. Aku ga percaya kamu masuk kelas ini hanya karena terpaksa, pasti ada alasan-nya, kan?"

"Hmm, teliti juga, ya?" kata Xiumin "Aku hanya…"

"Jangan bilang kalau…" Tao menatap horor Xiumin "Jangan bilang kalau kamu suka Ch-!"

Belum selesai Tao menyelesaikan kalimat-nya, Xiumin sudah membekap-nya.

-CKT-

"Tao? Kenapa kamu mondar-mandir di depan ruang OSIS?"

"Sehunnie! Tentu saja aku mau nyari kamu!" kata Tao kesal "Aku ga tau kamu di kelas berapa. Jadi-nya aku nunggu di tempat kita ketemu kemarin."

Tadi, begitu bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas merangkum yang diberikan oleh Key songsaengnim. Seperti biasa-nya, selesai mengajarkan, Key songsaengnim akan memberikan tugas merangkum dari materi yang baru saja ia ajarkan. Beruntung Tao merupakan anak yang cukup senang mengarang, jadi ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-nya dengan cepat.

"Hmm, ya udah. Ayo ke kantin, mau, kan?"

Kedua-nya turun ke lantai satu. Menuju kantin yang letak-nya dekat dengan lapangan. Kemudian, mereka berbicang-bincang.

"Kenapa bisa kepikiran nyari aku di ruang OSIS? Untung tadi aku habis dari kelas 3-2, terus lewat ruang OSIS, kalo ga, mungkin kamu nungguin aku sampai pulang, kali ya?"

"3-2? Emang kelas kamu dimana, sih?"

"2-2,"

"Wow. Terus, cita-cita kamu masih jadi penyanyi, ya?"

"Hmm, masih, sih. Tapi, itu bukan cita-cita utama sekarang. Lagipula, Papa ga mungkin ijinin aku jadi penyanyi, _you know that_, _right_?"

"Hmm, tentu. Siwon ahjussi ga pernah senang kalau anak-nya punya cita-cita yang melenceng dari dunia bisnis, kan?"

"Yup. Kamu harus bersyukur karena kamu punya orangtua yang bisa ngertiin pilihan-mu, Tao."

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Dalam hati, ia bahkan merasa tidak beruntung sama sekali. Bagaimana cara-nya merasa beruntung? Ia terdampar di suatu sekolah yang benar-benar asing dan, ia juga masuk ke kelas yang menurut-nya aneh. Kelas yang terasing. Ia baru tau kalau ada kelas seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao merasa aneh dengan tatapan heran bercampur aneh murid-murid yang tengah memperhatikannya. Apa mungkin Sehun kini sudah menjadi namja idola sekolah? Jadi fans-fansnya tidak senang kalau ia berjalan berdampingan dengan idola-nya? Namun… entah kenapa Tao merasa kalau tatapan itu menyiratkan makna lain.

Kali ini, entah kenapa, Tao merasa kalau Sehun tengah menjadi Sehun yang dulu dikenal-nya. Bukan diri Sehun yang kemarin, diri Sehun yang terlihat sangat cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap-nya.

"Kayak-nya… kamu sekarang jadi idola ya, di sini? Eumm, kalau lihat tinggi-mu yang sekarang menjulang gitu, dan emm…"

"Tapi kamu tetap lebih tinggi, TaoTao," kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Tao pelan, kebiasaan yang seringkali ia lakukan dulu "Dan, aku bukan idola. _They're just… I dunno_."

Tao hanya terdiam. Dan ketika sampai di kantin, ia dapat melihat keramaian di sana. Padahal ini istirahat kedua. Biasa-nya para murid lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugas di kelas masing-masing.

"Hunnie, kantinnya ramai sekali. Padahal ini kan istirahat kedua," Tao mempoutkan bibir-nya "Padahal aku haus."

"Ini karena kantin yang biasa-nya lagi di perbaiki, Tao. Tunggu saja di sini, oke? _I'll back soon_."

Sehun meninggalkan Tao sendiri di tempat-nya. Membuat Tao sedikit bosan karena-nya. Kemudian, Tao melihat kesekeliling. Ah, rupa-nya masih ada satu kursi kosong, dan kemudian, Tao buru-buru berjalan kesana. Dan saat sudah dekat…

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang Tao ketahui bernama Lay, teman sekelas-nya, mendudukkan diri-nya di meja itu. Membuat Tao menggeram kesal.

"Eh, Tao?"

Tao menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ternyata ada Chanyeol di sana. Ah, bahkan ada Kai dan Kris juga. Bagus. Tao kalah jumlah.

"Chanyeol," balas Tao "Hai."

"Kau mau duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalas sapaan Tao "Lay, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja."

"Tidak mau. Kan siapa cepat dia dapat."

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Oke, walaupun ia tidak kenal dengan Lay, ia tau kalau Lay adalah seseorang yang keras kepala dan dingin. Atau… hanya pada-nya saja?

"Sudah, tidak apa, aku-,"

"Ada apa, Tao?"

Tiba-tiba sosok Sehun muncul, ia berdiri di samping Tao. Membuat Tao kaget, pasal-nya, baru beberapa menit lalu Sehun pergi dan sekarang? Sehun sudah kembali. Padahal kondisi kantin sangat ramai.

Saat melihat kearah Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, dan Lay, Tao dapat melihat raut keterkejutan di sana. Kenapa? Memang ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Sehun, kamu kenal sama mereka?" bisik Tao "Mereka ngeliat kamu kayak habis ngelihat hantu gitu."

"_They're just…_"

"Hmm, tumben banget pangeran sekolah ada di sini! Ga takut kena kuman, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek "Atau, pembantu kamu udah abis? Jadi mau deketin anak kelas kami? Pakai ngerayu, lagi. Ini wilayah kami, ya!"

Semua orang yang daritadi memperhatikan Sehun kini terlihat kaget melihat aksi Chanyeol. Membuat Tao bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Memang-nya tempat ini udah diresmi-kan jadi wilayah kamu? Ada sertifikat-nya?"

"Chanyeol, kenapa sih?"

Tao terlihat bingung dengan sikap sahabat-nya dan juga teman-teman baru-nya. Sehun, terlihat sangat tenang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Lay? Mereka terlihat menatap kesal kearah Sehun. Kalau Kris? Tidak usah dibicarakan. Namja itu masih setia dengan _earphone_-nya.

"Tao, di sekolah kita ini memang ada anak-anak yang begini. Mau di didik seperti apapun, tidak bisa berubah." Tiba-tiba Sehun memandang dingin kearah KrisYeolKaiLay. Membuat Tao kaget karena baru kali itu melihat tatapan dingin Sehun.

Emosi Chanyeol terlihat sekali sudah mau pecah, tapi Kris menahannya agar tidak melakukan tindakan diluar batas. Mereka kan pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan YoonA songsaengnim karena telah merusak wajah _aset_ berharga milik sekolah itu.

"Hmm, Tao, nanti pinjam rangkuman yang tadi, oke? Aku belum selesai merangkum. Kamu kan tau sendiri, kalau rangkuman-nya harus panjang lebar, padahal aku sama sekali ga bisa ngerjain kayak gitu," kata Chanyeol "Jadi, bantuin, oke? Aku tau kamu udah selesai. Dan juga, kayak-nya Kris juga mau minjem rangkuman kamu. Lagipula, kamu kan harus bantu dia. Dia duduk di sebelah kamu, Tao."

Kata-kata Chanyeol seketika membuat semua indra Sehun mati rasa. Telinganya tidak salah menangkap kata-kata Chanyeol barusan, kan?

'Jadi… Tao murid baru di kelas 2-7? Dan… duduk di sebelah Kris juga?' batin Sehun heran

"Kayak-nya bentar lagi masuk, deh. Ke kelas, yuk? Daripada nanti telat," ajak Kai sambil menarik paksa tangan kanan Tao.

"Eh? Apa-apaan? Tunggu!" Tao meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang makin kuat. Walaupun ia namja dan kekuatannya sama dengan Kai, tapi, melihat raut wajah Kai yang terlihat dingin membuat Tao terdiam. Ia seolah tidak dapat berkutik.

"Sekali lagi, ya. Jangan berani-berani-nya ngelangkahin kaki lagi kesini! Dan jangan lagi nyentuh aset pribadi 2-7! Kamu benci, kan, sama semua hal yang berbau 2-7? Mungkin kamu anggap kita semua kuman."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun diikuti oleh Kris dan Lay. Sehun terdiam. Dihantam kata-katanya sendiri yang dulu pernah diucapkannya dan kini dipentalkan lagi oleh Chanyeol. Mengapa ketika dia bertemu lagi dengan Tao, namja itu malah harus berada di kubu lawannya? Berinteraksi setiap hari dengan para musuhnya. Mengingat itu membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangan dan kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan di kantin, yang sedari memperhatikan diri-nya.

-CKT-

"Kai, udah, deh. Kita udah jauh dari kantin, ga usah narik aku lagi!"

"Biarin, supaya kamu sadar."

"Sadar apa?" Tao menatap Kai polos

"Pertama-tama, Tao, kamu ga diapa-apain kan sama pangeran gadungan itu?"

Tao menaikkan alis-nya. Pangeran gadungan? …Siapa?

"Maksud-nya apa, Kai? Pangeran gadungan? Siapa?"

Kai menghela nafas-nya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Kamu bener-bener ga tau kalau Sehun itu disebut pangeran gadungan di sini? Yah, kebanyakan sama anak kelas 2-7, sih."

"Ga, aku gatau. Aku bahkan sama sekali ga ngerti sama apa yang kamu omongin saat ini."

"Jadi-,"

"Tao! Kamu ga pacaran kan sama Sehun?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan berdiri di antara Kai dan Tao.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Ga mungkin! Sehun sama aku cuma sahabat dari kecil, lagipula… sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih, antara Sehun dan kalian?"

"Astaga… Chan, kayak-nya dia sama sekali gatau apa yang terjadi selama dia ga ada. Bahkan kayak-nya dia menganggap Sehun seorang malaikat!"

"Tao, kamu tuh terlalu bagus untuk manggil dia Sehun! Cihh," kata Chanyeol sambil berdecak kesal "Pokok-nya, besok, jangan sampai kamu berinteraksi sama pangeran gadungan itu! Dilarang keras di sini. Apalagi buat anak kelas 2-7. Itu peraturan wajib buat dipatuhi!"

Tao menatap Kai dan Chanyeol kesal. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap kedua teman-nya itu.

"Kenapa harus dipatuhi? Memang ada peraturan tertulis-nya? Memang peraturan itu resmi? Lagipula kenapa kalian repot? Kan aku yang berteman dengan Sehun. Dan bukan kalian!"

Chanyeol dan Kai menghela nafas-nya. Sebelum sempat membalas, Tao sudah berjalan pergi dengan cepat. Seolah-olah tak ingin mendengar hal-hal lain dari mulut kedua teman-nya itu.

Kris, yang sedaritadi tak ikut dalam perbincangan itu, hanya dapat menatap punggung Tao yang semakin jauh. Ia memasang senyum tipis-nya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Tao. Anak baru itu sama sekali tak tau dengan apa yang terjadi di sini, rupa-nya.

-TBC-

Thanks To: **ayulopetyas11, Jin Ki Tao, **ajib4ff,fanTaostic Baby, **bunny purple, Junhongie Jello, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, namwoohyuns, Baby ZiRen, Aiiu d'freaky, renachun, Miel Macchiato, Azura Lynn Gee, putchanC, Gita Safira, Shin Zi Tao. **Makasih review-nya *deepbow*

Last, mind to review?


End file.
